The Ghost Busters vs The Soul Reapers!
by MegaNaraku
Summary: The Ghost Buster gang have found out that there are spirits in Karakura Town. They need to Exterminate them. What will Ichigo and the others do when they find out its only 3 humans that want to kill them?


**The Ghost Busters vs. The Soul Reapers!**

It was midday, and the town was quiet. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime were hanging out with each other outside the school building. It was very hot, and sweat ran down their faces. They told jokes and laughed about like any other teenager would. The day couldn't be better. Ignoring the heat, they got up and started to walk down the sidewalk. Then a faint buzzing noise was heard by Rukia. She picked it up and a surprised look came over her face as she alerted the others that there might be Hollows in the town. Acting quickly, they all went to the mark that Rukia pointed out. Ichigo suddenly stopped.

"Wait. I don't feel any spiritual pressure. Why is that? Rukia, are you sure they are Hollows?"

Rukia hesitated for a moment, and then responded,

"No, I am not entirely sure. It is strange, they do not have any spiritual pressure, but they should just be around the corner."

They all ran for only a few more seconds, and then stopped. It was a huge street, with no cars. The only people there were 3 humans. They didn't know what to think of them besides the fact that they were dressed odd. The 3 males dressed in odd uniforms started to walk towards Ichigo and the others.

"Let me introduce ourselves," said the leader. "My name is Peter Venkman, and to my left is Raymond Stantz, and to my right, is Egon Spengler. We are here to exterminate you! Ghosts! prepare yourselves!"

Ichigo looked at them with confusion and started to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHA! You guys can't be serious. Look at you. Your just humans."

And then he stopped and thought for a minute,

"Wait...if they are human, then how can they see us?"

Ichigo told everyone to stand back. This fight ws his alone. Peter then took a step forward and got his proton pack out and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Alright ghosts! It's time for you to go in!"

Ichigo took his battle stance and got ready for an attack. Peter then turned the device on and Ichigo's eyes widened. Suddenly, he was lifted up and started to fly towards them at an increasing speed. Shocked, he stabbed his sword in the ground and held it in place.

"Rukia! Use Hado!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia nodded and held her hand at the air aiming for Peter.

"HADO NUMBER 33! SOKATSUI!"

A blast of energy came at an alarming rate towards Peter and the others. He then turned away and tried to dodge it, yet it hit Peter's right arm causing a huge gash in it. His arm started to bleed a little. The blood trickled down and reached his fingers. This made him scared. He then stuttered as he spoke,

"Y..you guys. You aren't normal ghosts! How...How can you do that!"

His face turned pale as he trembled. He then turned to Raymond and Egon and they all shook their heads. They all 3 took out their proton packs and turned them on. Two of them were facing Rukia. Ichigo's sword was still in the ground, but it was shaking. Rukia wasn't prepared and she slid and feel on the ground as she headed towards the proton packs. Ichigo didn't know what to do. he couldn't move much without being sucked in. Rukia was scared, but tried to gather her thoughts as she then made a plan.

"This is it boys!" Peter yelled.

Rukia was just a few inches away from being sucked in, and at that moment, she took her sword and forced it into the proton pack and sliced upwards, cutting the pack and right through Raymond's skull. Startled, they all turned there packs off. At this point, Ichigo was angry.

"You IDIOTS! Why are you even trying to "exterminate us for. You almost killed my friend. I guess i will have to be the one to exterminate you!"

Ichigo took his stance and got ready.

"Getsuga, TENSHO!"

Peter and Egon screamed as the black and red wave came towards them. They tried to run away as fast as they could, but the wave was much faster. It hit them with a tremendous force, crushing their entire bodies. Nothing was left of them. Ichigo then put his Zanpakuto away and returned to Rukia making sure she was safe. They called out for Orihime and Uryu as the day was still young. Ichigo then thought to himself,

"What idiots."


End file.
